The Fifth Legion
Hail reader! I presume with you reading this, you are either interested in joining my Brigade or have torn of my my well-made poster for irrelevant reasons, in which you are too report too the Command Centre at once for rightfull punishment. '''The Fifth Brigade' is a newly founded edition to the glorious Stormwind Army, lead by yours truly, Cody Hewitt. We aim to be iron fist of the Alliance. Where the Alliance go, we will be in the ranks. Where the Alliance charge, will will be on the front lines. I hope you get the picture. Regardless, report immediatly too the Command Centre for your interview and a full briefing. Do your city proud, you owe her that much.'' For the King, for the Alliance! '' ''-Cody Benedikt Hewitt The old recruitment poster. ---- Cody has served in the Alliance army for a mere six years. He has lost and won battles, met and lost friends. In these dire and rough times, worthy Soldiers must be considerd for unrealistic things. Such as with Cody, who made a plea too create and self manage a Brigade. A debate was held and a decision made, Cody was permitted to command a new Brigade, but he would not be funded in anyway by the King and would only be given a few hundred troops. His command also means nothing outside his Brigade, he only has higher privelage in his own Brigade. Outside the Brigade, he is still a soldier. (That is where progression comes in). After much dicussion and convincing, Cody's old friend, Durkon, offers to fund the Brigade and help manage it. King Magni Bronzebeard is thrilled that his champion has finally come back to the field as a rightfull Commander and grants him access to a large portion of the Ironforge army. Hell Week After Cody and Durkon had recruited a fair amount of recruits, they had one week exactly too train them for Northrend and pick the first Corporals.The soldiers nicknamed this week 'Hell week' as it was indeed 'hell'. The men would be put though simulations and real-time situations.The most noteable simulation, was when Cody had a few men put inside a small rowboat in the lake of Goldshire. Cody also had a few mages stationed around the river, where each one had a specific task, whether it was creating tides or a small storm. The boat was rocked slowely, then progressivly more and more, until the boat was almost flying into the air, while a rain would pour onto the men. They were instructed too stay inside the boat, as the water had been put at freezing cold temperatures. After that, the boat was pushed through the nearby Murloc village, where the men were being swarmed and overrun by Murlocs, they had been instructed too hold the boat for as long as possible. Everyone made it out of the training, only a few injured. Cody was impressed. After other simulations (such as the men being put into a freezing cold pond for five minutes) and real-time sitations (such as raiding Defias farms) the week had eventually passed. The Freezing Heart Clan, a first Horde conflict experience. During Hell Week, Cody and Durkon kept recieving reports of 'Orc attacks' in Elwynn. Cody and Durkon generaly ignored these reports and continued on with their training, until on an unexpecting day. Cody decided he would patrol the roads and look for theses Orcs, believing they were false reports, however, they sighted an Orc on the road and persued. They did not manage too capture him, but it was evidence the Orcs were a threat. A threat that would grow larger. A few days later, Cody had gotten reports of Orc ambushing his own men on the road - that was the last straw, but first he had too help Redridge by brining them supplies, on request of the Stormwind Guard. Cody and his men got half way up the road before getting sight of an Orc, it was a heavy and foggy Storm at the time and Cody only beleived it was the one Orc as they had saw before - he was wrong. The caravan was attack by a large group of Orcs, the men were surrounded as the supplies were stolen. The battle was swift but near its end, an Orc managed too capture one of Codys men, Adraves. Cody being a first-time Commander persued the Orcs, determined too not loose a man, but he was too late. By the time Cody found Adraves, one of his arms has been removed. Adraves was rushed too Stormwind for Medical attention and Cody now had a grudge with the Orcs. After a day, Cody and Durkon had mobilized a small attack force, they were too march too Redridge (which the Orcs has reportadly made camp) and completley obliterate the Orcs once and for all. As the attack force arrived, the Orcs greeted them with a small force themsevles, it seems their entire Clan had arrived. The horns sounded as Cody and Durkon led their men into charge, Durkon leading his Dwarves like rambaging bulls as they slammed into the Orc lines. The battle was rough and tiresome, the Orcs somehow holding their own agaisnt anything the Brigade had too offer, even Durkon's Gryphons and Cody's cavalry. The battle drew longer until the Clan Chieftan called his men back. Cody was hesitant on what too do, bu the looked around and saw his men weak, some near death. He called his men off also, as the battle came too and end. The orcs still held Redridge. Another day passed as Cody recieved a letter from the Orcs (deliverd by a captive villager). It seemed the Orcs wanted too have a duel with Cody, Durkon and some of their best men. The Chieftan had enough bloodshed and wished too settle the dispute with honor. Cody accepted the offer, but in fear it was a trap, he had his enginner, Scotty, too bring a long his Steam Tank... just in case. The two groups met on the bridge too Redridge, in which they shared little words before engagin into the Duel. Cody would fight the Chieftans second, whilst Durkon fought the Chieftan himself. The duel lasted out, Cody amanged too severly wound the Second, though Cody himself had his cheekbones broken as well as his nose. The Chieftan had knocked out Durkon, due too a cheap shot, leaving only Cody and the Chieftans standing. Cody and the Chieftan began too fight, both of them heavily wounded from their duels. Cody used his faithful shield too block many attacks, though it was destroyed from one massive swing. The CHieftan sufferd many hammer-shots from Cody in retaliation. During the fight, the Cheiftan's second got up once more, charging Cody from behind. Cody turned around, and smashed the Second over th ehead with his hammer, harshly cracking his skull. The Chieftan took advantage of the moment, and pounded Cody's face with his fist. Resulting in the Chieftan winning the duel. As with honor, Cody respected their agreement as he returned too the siege. He had offerd the Orcs supplies should they have won. Cody approached the Siege tank, commandeered by Scotty, as he shouted. Orcs! I bring ye the promised supplies in honor of our agreement. May the serve you well. The Orcs smiled and looked at Cody, waiting for their needed supplies, Cody turned too the tank, shouting. OPEN FIRE! The Siege tank began too fire mortars and bullets at the Orcs, cutting down many of their numbers. The Chieftan and Second jumped over the brigde too avoid the fire, a long with some of their other members. It was the last the Brigade would see of them. Cody, Durkon and his men turned back and headed towards Stormwind. They would leave for Northrend the following day. Boat trip to the Frozen North As the Brigade only had one day left in Stormwind, before they left to Northrend, they began to say farewell and see the places they appreciated mostly. They said farewell, due to that they would(will?) be away for a long time. Once they had said farewell, they marched towards the Harbor. As they arrived, Cody and Durkon already awaited them. They had overseen the other ships, with what that was placed upon them, cargo and so on. As Cody and Durkon stood before the men, they gave out promotions. Some were happy about it, some were not. But time was to leave to Northrend, and it would be a sailure that they will never forget. Those whom got promoted, were: Kasper, Sergei, Adraves, Relan and Johnathan. As every ship was prepared, they set sail. Some began to get seasick already at the start, some not. Others were chit-chatting, some just overviewing the sea. ---- As they have travelled for a month, they began to see iceblocks in the distance. It began to get colder, deadly cold. The water hitting the ship, making it go up and down.. Something odd was happening, but what? People began to get somewhat nervous and Cody made them fall down.. After awhile, they walked up to the Captain of the ship.. They saw him lie dead on the wooden deck, of the ship. None knew what was going on, before a slimey beat from the water crawled unto the ship. It jumped towards one of them, before quickly getting killed. After a while, more of these slimey beats came upon the ship. They looked like a distant cousin of a murloc, just more slimey and braindead. The "murlocs", or Gorlocs as they are called, swarmed the ship and several sailors were killed. Every corner of the ship began to get swarmed with these Gorlocs, and they were cruel. Most of the soldiers onboard of course seeked defenses, making primitive barricades of chairs, desks, and so forth. Some began to fight against these Gorlocs, holding them off. It were long, and alot were wounded... But something happened. The Gorlocs fled, and silence was over the ship. Laughter was heard nearby the ship. Where did it come from? A ship came closer to the Brigade's ship, and the laughter began to get higher. Once the other ship had come close enough to the Brigades, some threw planks unto the Brigades. Giant "Sea" Vrykuls, also called Kval'dir, charged unto the ship. With the wounded, it would be a tough fight. Cody being heavily wounded did some of the most craziest thing ever.. He took the chance, taking control of the ship's wheel, and steering the ship right into the other. It crashed the other ship, as the Brigade's were atleast twice the size. With their ship wrecked, and the Kval'dir dead.. They continued their travel. Once they arrived at Moa'ki Harbor, they were met by some of the important figures in Northrend: Salen, Debretton and Garrock. For some it was unpleasant, for some not. But now the Brigade were in Northrend, and here the real action will happen. Northrend! As the Brigade arrived in Northrend, they travelled quickly to Wintergarde, the Alliance's' main base in Dragonblight. From there, they worked together with 7th Legion, but at first they weren't trusted. After some time, they began to do more missions, getting a little more credibillity. With the time at that point, Naxxramas was still looming above Wintergarde. A constant threat to anyone within the Keep. The Scourge forces was immensive, and they could do little to damage alone. The closest threat to the Keep, was the village within the Keep itself. Durkon had planned the assault, and together with Cody they planned it all out. Once they had planned it out all, two days afterwards they did it. With soldiers on each of their sides, they charged down and slaughtered the few ghouls down there. The Scourge quickly found out, what was going on, so they brought in the abominations, necromancers and such. With those on the way, it was rather difficult.. Yet they managed to do it! The Village was reclaimed at that time, but with a price. Many of their soldiers died, which was a loss. The Brigade then participated in the coming assaults on the "major" threats. They were also at the Midway Summit. 'Grizzly Hills' After the betrayel of the Scourge and the Alliance on the very brink of war, Cody was already boiling with hatred. The fact that his face was almost melted off did not help his next decisions. After a few days, Cody recieved a letter from Garrock himself, requesting his presence at the boarders of Grizzly Hills. Cody took two guards with him and travelled too the location. What is said is unknown too anyone but Garrock and Cody, however, both the guards were found dead yet Cody returned fine. Immediatly after his return, he orderd is men too pack up and move out too Grizzly Hills under orders too set up a small camp. The only brief Cody has given so far, even too his best friend Durkon is "We're driving those brutes out." The Brigade is now working on setting up a base camp for both offense and defensive, Grizzly Hills will soon become a warzone just like the rest of Northrend. First Steps As time passed on, The Brigade laboured their Gnomish workers and Peasants too the brink as they started building a small encampent. A tower on the hill overlooking the Horde Fortress as well as the main camps just south of the tower. This would be their first major encampment. Surprisingly, the Horde offerd no hostility towards the Brigade as they set up the camp. After 11 days of 24/7 working, the Tower and camps were finally done. (Amberpine Lodge OOC) Cody and Durkon have yet too name the camp, but this was a big achievment. The Brigade is now officialy based in Grizzly Hills, the first Alliance to do so. What awaits them is unkown, but war is now iminent. It is only a matter of time. Second Steps Fighting endlessly, planning and lack of ressorces took immensively on the soldiers morale. With the reason events, where the Horde took the "Crossroad", cutting off the Brigades ressources, dramatically. But to retalitate, they firstly charged at it.. But knew it was a mistake, and ventured back to bolster the Brigade whom they had taken. They soon had to tactically think of what to do, to get ressources once again; they finished the Blue Sky Logging Grounds. Their wood income being increased heavily by this. A plague would soon hit their camp, the "Lodge" as some call it, putting it under quarantine. Everyone whom didn't bring a mask, or anything that protected their head, would either be: put in quarantine or killed. Most got in quarantine, and some few got killed. Under this mysterious plague, Talaredon managed to find an odd base. A bay, so to say with a port and goblin crafted items.. Yet; it was under control by humans. Humans from a so called "Westfall Brigade". Talaredon quickly brought the Commanders of the Brigade to this port, venturing to their leader. Cody soon began to discuss with the Commander, named Howser, and Howser agreed at some point at the end of the discussion. The Westfall Brigade merged into the Fifth, and the Fifth gained the "Port" as a base. Later that day, they prepared themselves for a strike at Voldrune, the vrykul town. At first, the assault went smoothly.. But then it went down, literally. The few Aces and Gryphon Riders they brought, was soon ripped apart by the drake riders. Their Thane, Torvald Eriksson soon devestated together with more vrykul, the Brigades flank. All hope were lost, yet what could they do? They were outmatched from the ground and the air, yet something odd happened. As the men were surrounded and Cody nearly getting stabbed to oblivion, the dwarven soldiers came the Brigade to the rescue. They charged through the vrykuls flank, getting to the other men quickly making them able to retreat. They fought their way back to the Bay, happy due to their "help the survivours" mission succeeded, although the assault had failed. As the Brigade arrived back at the camp, they heard that Cody was damaged heavily due to him being stabbed endlessly. Cody told to Garrow that he should command the Fifth, while he was recovering, together with Durkon. A bloody mission, which was the worst suffer since Wrathgate. The wounded men are getting treated, and their morale is recovering.. Only time will tell, what the Fifths' enemies will challenge them with. (( This is where we are currently in-game. We'll add more as times go on. )) Feats of the Brigade *The Brigade participated in Obsidian Sanctum Raid. *Took part in the siege of Naxxarams. *Took part at Wrathgate and survived. *First of the Alliance Army too fully move into Grizzly Hills. *Getting the Westfall Brigade, to merge into the Fifth. WoWScrnShot 082710 212223.jpg|The Brigade lined up before assaulting the Four Horseman. WoWScrnShot 082710 234109.jpg|The Brigade and the rest of the Alliance forces before fighting Kel'Thuzad. WoWScrnShot 083010 203532.jpg|The Fifth Brigade at the Midway Sumit. WoWScrnShot_080810_003258.jpg|The Brigade lined up, as they arrive at Moa'ki Harbour. WoWScrnShot_091210_195628.jpg|Cody and other Brigade soldiers being caught in the Plague when the Horde and Alliances' forces got betrayed by the Forsaken. WoWScrnShot_080810_005019.jpg|The trek to Wintergarde WoWScrnShot_091210_165252.jpg|Preparing for Wrathgate WoWScrnShot_101010_213702.jpg|Rescue party sent for the Venificus Known members (Sergeant+) |} | Garrow Goldenbrew |Lieutenant |Alive | | Sergei Avataykin |Knight-Champion |Alive | | Relan Faithbearer |Knight |Alive | | Fargus |Knight |Alive | | Johnathan Ashbury |Sergeant Major |Presumed alive | | Denath Firan |Sergeant |Alive | | Caroline Ripley |Sergeant |Alive | | Ralero |Sergeant | KIA | Theme Tune http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaUG7ZbN42s&feature=related Category:Guilds